Sorting The Next Generation
by ZoeLouiseLupin
Summary: The Sorting of Teddy,Victorie,James ect .
1. Teddy Lupin

" LUPIN,TEDDY"

"Hello mister hat"

_"hello young Lupin intersting mind you have here"_

"thank you..."

_"Nymphadora and Remus Lupin with a pinch of Black and teachings of Potter in your blood difficult very difficult"_

"I dont mind sir as long as im not a Slytherin"

_"no need to worry mister lupin you are lacking certian qualities for the house of Salzar Slytherin" _

"Oh Okay yayy"

_"lets see you have your father's brains you would fit into Ravenclaw quite well"_

"Ravenclaw would be okayy i guess"

_"oh what do we have here very very Loyal Mr Lupin just like your mother" _

"really ?"

_"yes but oh bravery like no other"_

_"Hufflepuff or Gryffindor Mr Lupin its a 50/50 split you are no doubtbly your parents son"_

"Sir ... i mean Mr Hat Its your job its your choice"

" Better be ...GRYFFINDOR"

_charming young boy ...called me sir_


	2. Victorie Weasley

"WEASLEY,VICTORIE"

" Your Royal Hatness"

_Another Weasley 1st of many i suspect_

"Yup now sort me sort me sort me"

_wait do i sense a hint veela_

"yes get over it hat"

_French as well , now the sorting _

"thank you"

_Smart definitly got the brains well its ought to be..."Rav"_

"WAIT"

_yes Miss Weasley_

"do you think if possible i could be in Gryffindor with Teddy"

_ah yes that courage the bravness can't believe i over looked it and yourself and teddy ... great couple_

"See courage aren't you glad i stoped you now wait what did you say about Teddy and I "

_never mind well of you go ..._

"GRYFFINDOR"

_Your Royal Hatness a tiny bit mad this one is actually i think i may ask for that title i deserve it yes im going to ask McGonagal after this sorting but ahh its almost over_

_ Your Royal Hatness ..._


	3. Dominque Weasley

(I dont own anything it sadly is kept under lock and key by J.)

"WEASLEY**,**DOMINQUE"

"H-H-Hello Mr Hat"

_No Need to be nerevous young one your mind so different from your sister but yet so a like on values _

"em what what is that supposed to mean"

_it means you are very like your sister_

"oh yeah ive been told that... so i guess im going into Gryffindor then"

_ahh no Miss Weasley your sister was nearly in another house a house i think you would do very well in _

"what house was that ?"

_The House i nearly placed your sister in was ..._"RAVENCLAW"

_Goodness so smart for someone so young i do hope she does not get to obsessed with books i do hate it when Ravenclaws go to far with inteligence they are already smart enought that is why i placed them in that house ...Good Luck Dominque Weasley _


	4. Louis Weasley

(I Do Not Own Harry Potter as Much as i would like to it is all J.)

"WEASLEY,LOUIS"

_Hello Mr Weasley you are the Final Child and Only Son of Mr Bill Weasley if i am not mistaken_

"No your right I am the son of Bill Weasley I miss my Mum and Dad already im going to be a mess after a week"

_You will be fine Louis your loyalty to your parents will stop you from missing them so much as time goes by and your hard working will distract you from missing them so much_

"Oh well it doesn't sound to bad My Uncle Ron said he would disown me if i was in Slytherin my mum got him in trouble it was funny"

_Mr Weasley if you don't mind back to the sorting _

"Oh right sorry"

_Well Your Not a Slytherin your Uncle Ron will be happy now_

"He will love that news Mr Hat"

_Lets see your not smart enought to be a Ravenclaw_

"Hey i am smart"

_I was not saying you were not Mr Weasley but your just no smart enought to be in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_... I have Made my decision_

"I dont think im ready Mr Hat"

_I am i think your family would love a little house untity so you Louis are going to in..._"HUFFLEPUFF"

_Off he goes smiling his house will value his true loyalty and in 2nd year his quidditch skills mabye i could convince a proffesor to wear me for one of the games i do miss watching the game._


	5. James Potter II

**(Sadly due to me not being the author of Harry Potter i can not own it so ... well im sad now having to say this but the rights go to J. but at this moment in time i do own the hats thoughts mwha ha ha i could do a lot with that )**

"POTTER,JAMES"

_Well Mr Potter you are very much like your grandfather James _

"Iv'e heard so are you going sort me of into Gryffindor so somebody else can get sorted"

_Well James Sirus Potter I think you already know where you are going ... _

_I have to say you are definitely living up to your Namesake and if you want that prank to work your thinking of _

_do it in the first two weeks nobody would suspect a 1st year but with the help of that little map you will be able to .Prank_

"Hat Please dont tell anybody about the Prank or The Map its a secret but Victorie said she would help me but as long as i didn't tell anybody she was helping she said it would ruin her reputation so are you going to shout out my house or am i going to sit here all day"

_ahh Mr Potter in reality this has only been a couple of seconds but as you wish _

_..._ "GRYFFINDOR"

_Oh these poor teachers with a name like that and being related to Fabian and Gideon Prewett and Fred and George Weasley Hogwarts will never be calm again i guess i might even get a little vist from James Potter in the future when he is visting the lovely Minerva McGonagal after most likley getting caught he can't be brilliant all the time...if i may say this Good Luck Proffesor Longbottom you will have a hard time keeping this one in line._


	6. Albus Potter

**(I dont not own bla bla bla everyone know's where im going with this and it all belongs to J.K Rowling)**

"POTTER,ALBUS"

"Hello Mister Hat if your going to put me in Slytherin you might as well get a move on with it"

_Slow down Mr Potter your brother being your brother was honestly just pulling your leg you could never be a Slytherin and if you were i am not sure what your brother would do with that saved seat next to him_

"He saved me a seat AND im not going to be in Slytherin good day Mr Hat good day"

_Now where should you go as i said not Slytherin but you would fit extremly well into the other three houses_

"Thank you, you know i think my cousin Rose is a little nervous her dad said she disown her if she wasn't in Gryffindor"

_Well i will see were she goes but now it is your sorting not hers _

_If your Ready Mr Potter_

"Im ready"

_Okay then you are going into _..."GRYFFINDOR"

_Ah the boy so nervous about going into a House he does not belong i told myself James Potter was trouble but he does look happy now his brother is joining him i made the right decison here not doubt about it._

*Over at the Gryffindor Table"

"Hey Al I Saved You A Seat" James Shouted

Albus sat down next to him

"I thought you said i was going to be in Sytherin"

"What are you nuts...i was just pulling your leg little bro"James smiled as his Brother Smiled back up at him

**(I Know the bit at the table is a bit odd and strange but i had to put it in i felt it was needed)**


	7. Lily Potter II

**(I Do Not Own it all goes to J. which is good for her :] but i think i want it instead)**

"POTTER,LILLY"

_I have waited a while to hear them two names together_

"What have you been waitng for me cause i can't wait any longer so where are you going to put me...Hat"

_Slow down Miss Potter let me see where you belong ..before you start asking to many questions_

"Questions are a good thing it helps you learn"

_You are very like all of your family if that makes sense to you in any way_

"Emm...Nope Hat tell me what you mean if you don't mind"

_Like both of your grandmothers you are a kind and loving and great at cooking all features that your mother possess's but also like your mum you are very athletic but have a temper when aggiatated_

"I DONT HAVE A TEMPER"

_Of Course you dont anyway as i was saying like your Grandfather you like to prank people but you don't prank as much as him so nobody suspects you _

"Its a good techniec it works but how am i like daddy ...I love Daddy"

_Daddys Girl are you then ?_

"Yup but i do love mum too but i mean its Daddy"

_You are like your father in many ways Miss Potter you have that getting in to danger easily gene and you are a very private person and like doing things on your own but not for yourself but because you don't want to get the other people involved hurt_

"I guess i am like Daddy now are you going to sort me"

_I am in the proccess Miss Potter Now may i ask you a question ?_

"Shoot"

_Which house were your Grandmothers and Fathers and your Mum and Dad placed in ?_

"Gyffindor ..."

_Yes Miss Potter and did i not just tell you that you are like them in many ways ?_

"Yes"

_So that will be the lucky house which acquires the only daughter of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley/Potter_

_Good Luck Miss Potter in..."_GRYFFINDOR"

_Sweet Girl that one filled with innocence i really hope nobody recks that she will go along way with her skills she will most likely be the smartest witch in her class Lily Potter reminds me of many people *FLASHBACK*_


	8. Rose Weasley

**(I Solemley Swear i am up to no good well that belongs to J K Rowling Too)**

"WEASLEY,ROSE"

"Keep calm nobody is staring at you nobody is staring at you WHO AM I KIDDING EVERYBODY IS STARING AT ME"

_Hello Miss Weasley _

"Eeep hello Mr Sorting hat that has sorted many people and may be the reason for my disownment"

_Yes well i see you have your mother's brains ... No disrespect to your father of course and i am postitive you wont get disowned_

"Naa he wont mind he often gets told that he could never ever ever be as smart as my mum ...Oh and thank you for that complement"

_Now were to put you Little Miss Rose ...Clever indeed as i just said smart enough to be in Ravenclaw...you also have alot of loyalty like your mother and father...and you have an extreme amount of courage from both of your parents._

"Okay Mr Hat thank you for your compliments and errr well not to be pushy but can you hurry up and sort me"

_A little impatient you are...well are you sure you want me to shout out the house you are going to be in Miss Weasley_

"Im ready as I'll ever be just do it quickly so it wont be as painfull"

_You worry far to much Miss Weasley have a good time in..._"GRYFFINDOR"

_You Would think with brains like that she would be more like her mother but she is a weasley at heart the teachers better look out i think James Potter has another apprentice and a smart one too very much a Moony to the Mauraders ..._

**(I want to thank ****softballpitcher**** for being my first and to be honset probaly my only reviewer and also she also inspired me to update as i hate it when i am waiting for updates so i updated. so if you want to thank anyone for this chapter thank ****softballpitcher ****and go and read her stories :] Xx)**


	9. Hugo Weasley

**(Well I dont own Harry Potter all of the rights go to J K Rowling and it wont help if i try and convince people that i own Harry Potter sadly that can only happen in my dreams)**

"WEASLEY,HUGO"

_Hello Hugo_

"Hello Hat Sorting thing ... sooo were are you going to put me"

_well i don't even need to think about it ... i am going to put you in the same house as the last owner of the elder wand_

"The Elder wand ... what is that"

_You will Find out soon my dear boy i do hope you enjoy your time in..._"GRYFFINDOR"

"Thank you"

_Hugo and Rose have many similarities but Hugo got his Mothers obsessive worrying and over preparing for test well actually Rose got that too but Hugo is definitely more his mothers son._

****

(If i am Honest with you i was really stuck with Hugo i did not know what to do with him and i think this could be my worst chapter and i also know that most of the next generation are getting placed in Gryffindor house but thats becuase thats they only house i can see them in i am trying my best to change it up a bit but please dont count on it.)


	10. Molly Weasley II

**( I dont own harry potter so i am going to go and cry )**

"WEASLEY,MOLLY"

"Hello errrr...emmm...Hat?"

_Thats what most people call miss Molly_

"So Hat were do you think i should go"

_well like your father you have courage and you a very clever but also like your father you are very cunning and hard working a trait that slytherin house likes _

"ehh no offence hat ? but wont my family be a little offended if i went into Slytherin"

_Miss Weasley i think if you went into that house it may stop your family's grudge against that house what do you think ?_

"I will try but if this backfires im blamming you"

_That weight will be put onto my shoulders_

"You dont have any"

_Miss Weasley i am aware of that have a good time in ..._"SLYTHERIN"

**(So whatcha think of the first ever Slytherin Weasley i was first going to put this girl in Gryffindor but i had a change of heart :) - Now i would like to explain something about my stories - In Hugo Weasley the Elder wand is not relevant i just needed to put something in there and **_**Italics is that hat talking :) ]**_


	11. Lucy Weasley

**(I do not own Harry Potter which i belive is a good thing for me as i would proably loose it and it would be never as good as it is now so thank you J K Rowling )**

"WEASLEY,LUCY"

"Mr Hat before you place me in Slytherin like my sister can i please add that Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would be an excelent place to put me"

_Very direct Miss Weasley now why don't you tell me why you do not want to be in Slytherin _

"Well even though my sister said Slytherin is a great house and the people are actually quite nice i think my Dad would be happy if i was in another house because i can tell he still fells the need to please my Grandma and Grandad Weasley and my Aunt and Uncle because of a past event"

_I was not going to place you in Slytherin but i have to point out that you are very aware of a persons thoughts and feelings and that you have a large amount of bravery_

"Thank you"

_Your very welcome since i am not going to place you in Slytherin i hope you do well and make many friends in _..."GRYFFINDOR"

_Oh thank merlin the weight that Miss Molly Weasley put on my shoulders has been lifted_

_**(So tell me what did you think ? This story came to my mind when i was at my Grandmothers this is a place i can't go very often but i think i should vist more often if it gave me a chapter like this its not my best but writting this chapter was such an easy task i was amazed ... I shall try and update soon Xx)**_


	12. Fred Weasley II

**( Harry Potter is owned by J K Rowling but this story of Sorting the next generation is mine)**

"WEASLEY,FRED"

_Ahhh Oh sweet mother of merlin your worse than your father_

" Intresting so where you going to put me "

_Im not sure yet but i better do it fast your pranks are freaking scaring me _

" Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me Sort me "

_Ahhhhh fine ..._"GRYFFINDOR"

_Poor poor teachers but i know that Gryffindor is the right house for Mr Fred Weasley_

**(Fred Weasley II has always had a special place in my heart as Fred and George were my favorite characters and i cried soooo bad when Fred died . I saw this weasley getting sorted very quickly and i also saw him as a pranking genius ... Review please :D )**


	13. Roxanne Roxy Weasley

**( J K Rowling owns )**

**-Authors Note : Roxanne "Roxy" Is the same age as little Miss Molly Weasley so she would have been sorted after her :D**

"WEASLEY,ROXANNE"

_Hello Miss Weasley _

"..."

_Now just by reading your mind i have come to realise that you do not like me very much_

" THATS RIGHT I DONT LIKE YOU I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE ANGRY IN MY LIFE YOU JUST PUT MOLLY INTO SLYTHEIRN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, SHE IS MY FAVORITE COUSIN AND MY BEST FRIEND CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT SHE IS BOTHERED BY THAT DID YOU NOT SEE HER FACE ,SHE LOOKS SO NERVOUS AT THAT TABLE I AM TOTALY AND COMPLETLY ANNOYED AT YOU, ITS YOUR FALT THAT WE WONT GET TO SHARE A DORM AND YOUR FALT THAT NEXT YEAR WE BOTH CANT PUT OR NAMES UP TO BE CHASERS IN THE SAME QUIDDITCH TEAM ... SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN GRYFFINDOR MR OH LOOK AT ME I CAN READ MINDS HAT"

_Well Miss Weasley you __could be in the same house if i placed you in Slytherin_

"IF YOU DARE YOU **WILL **REGRET IT"

_I was just Considering it i was not saying you would be in Slytherin you have nothing in your mind that would make me place you in slythiern_

"B-B-B-But everybody said that Molly and I were like two pea's in a pod"

_you might be but your value's are diffrent ,yourself and Molly will still see each other all the time you will have classes together and your family now i know your upset about were i put her but im sure you will still be friends with her even when your in..._"GRYFFINDOR"

**(I thought somebody should be bothered by or slytherin weasley and iy was**** Roxy :D Xx)**


	14. Scorpious Malfoy

**(J K Rowling owns)**

**Authors Note : A bit short i think but i knew what house i wanted to put this little boy in **

**This is my last chapter my story is now complete i want to thank all the people that reviewed my story and i hope you enjoyed it Zoe Xx**

"MALFOY,SCORPIOUS"

_Thank Merlin an easy one "SLYTH..."_

"WAIT...before you place me in Slytherin actually do your job"

_What is this a Malfoy that does not want to be in Slytherin_

" A lot of family's changed after that war... ours did"

_Alright then I shall place you in the house i wanted to put your father but im doing this as you both have brilliant minds and if you really want to prove the Malfoy's have changed im sure that will make it easier when you are in ..._"RAVENCLAW"


End file.
